


Of Libraries and Pillows

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a cold rainy night. And given the choice between walking home in the rain or staying for an impromptu sleepover with the cute library clerk, Axl knew exactly which one to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me, Axl? You couldn't get laid if a cute girl walked up and kissed you on the lips."

"He couldn't get laid if a cute _guy_ kissed him on the lips."

Some friends of his those were. Axl had left shortly following that little conversation, stating that he 'had something to take care of'. In reality, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Away from _them_.

So naturally he'd gone to the local library and wandered his way into the manga section to distract himself for a while.

"Stupid friends," he mumbled to himself as he browsed, not looking for anything in particular. "Why do I hang out with those idiots anyway..." He grabbed a random issue of a manga he'd never heard of and tugged it off the shelf, turning and grunting in surprise when he crashed into someone whose arms were full of books. "Fuck- sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"That's okay!" The person he had crashed into couldn't have been more than twenty, his curly brown hair all a mess over his forehead and his glasses sliding halfway down his freckled nose. Somehow he'd managed to keep hold of all but about three books, which Axl bent down and scooped up for him. "Thanks."

"No problem. You need help shelving these or what?"

"No, I think I-" Before he'd even finished speaking, another book slid from the stack, causing the brunet to smile sheepishly. "Yes please."

Axl managed a soft laugh, quickly helping sort through the books and get them put away where they belonged. "What's your name, anyway?" he asked as they worked.

"I'm X." The brunet frowned at one torn-up looking volume, shaking his head and tucking it under his arm. "One of my coworkers caught a bad stomach bug; I got stuck covering 'til closing."

"Sucks," Axl said, glancing out the window. "Eh. Not that it's a terribly nice day out anyway. Looks like it's gonna rain."

"It would figure," X sighed. "The one day I walk to work."

"Yeah, I didn't bring an umbrella or a sweater..." Axl shrugged, putting the last of the books he was holding on the shelf and picking up the one he'd intended to read earlier, along with a few others.

X opened his mouth to respond, turning when he heard a call from over near the checkout desk.  “Ah- sorry, I have to get back to the desk. Nice meeting you, um, sir!”

The last words were tossed back over his shoulder, and Axl blinked, calling, “It’s Axl!” at the brunet’s back. He didn’t receive an answer, but he shrugged, flipping open his book and finding a quiet corner to relax and read in.

It was some time before he stirred, and only then because a clap of thunder outside caused him to jump. He blinked and looked around, surprised to see that the library was all but empty. “Hey, uh, X?” he called.

“Hmm?” was the response from where the brunet was repairing damaged books at the desk.

“How, uh...how long have I been here?”

“About three hours,” X said, looking up from his work to cast Axl a grin. “Everyone else left before it started raining.”

“Dude, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” X tore a piece of tape in half with his teeth, pressing it to the spine of the book and sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration.

Axl go to his feet with a grunt, rolling his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck. “Mmph…” He peered out the window for a moment, giving an exaggerated sigh when a flash of lightning struck outside. “Not looking forward to that walk home…”

“You and me both,” X said, sounding a bit wistful. “I _was_ going to spend today running errands, ‘til I got called in. So much for a warm bowl of soup on a cold night.” He paused, his brow furrowing in slight confusion as he watched Axl skimming through the shelves. “What...are you doing?”

“Um...putting my books away?”

Silence.

“What?” Axl said, unable to help a soft laugh. “Why are you looking at me like I just grew a second head?”

“No one _ever_ puts their books away,” X said, a tinge of amusement in his own expression. “You’re a saint.”

Axl shook his head, slipping the last book onto the shelf and looking out the window again. “Can I just stay here for the night,” he whined. “I don’t wanna waaaaalk…”

“The heater isn’t on at night,” X pointed out. “And I have to lock up anyway, so what do you expect me to do? Leave you in here all alone ‘til morning?”

“No, but you could stay here with me.”

X stopped halfway through pulling his jacket on, staring at Axl as if the redhead had just sprouted three extra arms. “Are you serious?”

“If you tell me you want to walk home in this storm any more than I do, you’re lying.”

“It’s going to be freezing in here.”

Axl looked around, clicking his tongue in thought and brightening when something caught his eye. “So you keep that stack of pillows and blankets over there for decoration then?”

“What- no! No, it’s for people who want to sit on a pillow or wrap up in a blanket while they read, especially when it’s...cold out.”

Axl raised his eyebrows, and X tried to glare, only to end up smiling regardless. “Okay, I see your point. I guess there’s no harm in it…”

“Of course there’s no harm in it,” Axl said. “‘Sides, there’s two of us here. That means two times the body heat~”

X flushed just faintly, imperceptible in the low light, clearing his throat and following Axl over to grab an armful of pillows and blankets. “It’s been a long time since I made a pillow fort,” he admitted softly.

“Ditto,” Axl agreed. “My friends suck, man.”

“My oldest brother and my sister both live on their own,” X said as he stacked pillows up and layered blankets over them. “And my other brother would probably join me, but he’s overseas. Making pillow forts on your own isn’t much fun.”

“Yeah, same,” Axl said. “I just have a little studio apartment with my...uh...cat. My friends…” He rolled his eyes, holding up his hands to make air quotes. “‘Friends’ would probably say this is childish. I don’t get what’s childish about being cozy and snuggling.”

“Me either,” X said. “Apparently people being physically close to other people is weird and outlandish.”

Axl flopped down on his stomach with a grunt, burying his face in a pillow. “I think I need better friends.”

“You and me both, Axl…” X settled down as well, pulling an extra pillow against his chest as if for something to cuddle. “You’re the nicest person who’s come in here in a long while.”

“You’re the nicest person who’s _talked_ to me in a long while,” Axl said, rolling onto his back and folding his hands behind his head. “I mean, hell, I came here ‘cause my ‘friends’ were being dicks. I guess if I’m spending all day in the library to get away from them then they’re not very good friends, huh…”

“Not terribly. What _happened_?”

“Tch.” Axl shook his head. “We got to talking about dating and stuff and of _course_ they start picking on me because surprise surprise I’ve never been on a date before. Then one of them has the _gall_ to go-” He cleared his throat, trying to speak in the most mocking tone possible. “‘You couldn't get laid if a cute girl walked up and kissed you on the lips’, like what the fuck dude, seriously. Then someone else said the same thing ‘cept added ‘even if it was a guy’ and just. God _damn_. Assholes.”

X frowned, reaching over to give Axl a light, sympathetic nudge. “I know how that feels, believe me. I haven’t exactly been romantically successful in my time.”

Axl looked up as if in question, and X sighed. “I think I’m on a streak of...five people in a row who have stood me up now? Two of those didn’t show up, one was an hour late, and the other two left early saying they had ‘something to do’. I guess none of them liked me all that much…”

“Sucks, dude,” Axl said, shuffling a little closer to settle his head near X’s shoulder. “Were any of ‘em cute enough to be worth it?”

X laughed softly, almost relieved that Axl seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. “Alia was okay, I guess. There was this blond guy who came in once to check out a book, but he seemed like he was in a hurry. He was…” He coughed softly. “A-anyway.”

“Oooooh, hot piece of ass huh?” Axl snickered, earning himself a glare. “I know the feeling man, it’s cool. Honestly, I wasn’t _that_ offended by someone saying I prolly couldn’t get a girl to kiss me if I tried. ‘Cause, uh, I couldn’t. Nor do I want to.”

“But it’s the principle of the matter?”

“Something like that.” Axl yawned. “Are you gonna get mad if I fall asleep like this, ‘cause if someone’s laying next to me I’m like ninety percent guaranteed to fall asleep on them.”

“That’s okay,” X said with an almost shy smile. “My brothers used to call me the most physically affectionate person they’ve ever met, so…”

“Oh, good then.” Axl tugged a blanket up over both of them, snuggling himself down comfortably. They spent the next couple of hours chattering about nothing in particular, both of them gradually growing more and more drowsy as the rain carried on outside and their body heat warmed the space under the blankets. “I think I’m gonna sleep,” the redhead yawned some time later. “F’that’s okay with you…”

X made a noise something like a mumble in response, and it took Axl a moment to realized that the brunet was sleep-talking.

He was _sleep-talking_.

That was _adorable_.

Axl couldn’t help but give X’s chin a light nuzzle, feeling a little flutter in his chest at how peaceful he looked while he slept. He was... _cute_. Both kinds of cute. Attractive cute and just...adorable cute.

Very much attractive cute though…not to mention sweet…

It wasn’t long before Axl had drifted off to sleep as well.

Only to wake again some time later, blinking in confusion and wondering why he suddenly couldn’t move. At some point he seemed to have rolled onto his back and there was something on his chest and what the _hell_ , Trigger was _not_ that big and there was also something kind of laying on his crotch and-

That was a leg.

That was...X’s leg.

Oh.

Apparently X had failed to mention that he _moved_ a lot in his sleep. To the point where he had actually shuffled over enough to lay _on_ the redhead. And he was very warm and cute and cozy and he smelled really nice too…

Oh god.

Axl shuffled, settling one arm over X’s back as if by reflex and stiffening when that seemed to encourage him to snuggle even _closer_. And X was rubbing up against him and _right_ between his legs and oh...no…

Oh no…

“H...hey,” he whispered, giving X’s cheek a light poke. “Heeeey! X! Curly-head! X! _X_!”

Instead of answering, the brunet yawned, burrowing his face into Axl’s t-shirt and pressing right up against him. “H-hey, X!” Axl hissed. “Get offa me!”

“Mm, how come…”

“I gotta...I gotta pee!”

“Mmmmh…” X lifted his head long enough to yawn, nuzzling back into Axl’s chest a moment later. “S’locked.”

“Then get off and give me your key so I can _un_ lock it!”

“Uh-uh. Not allowed…”

“I’m not allowed to go to the bathroom?!”

“M’not allowed to-” Another yawn. “Let anyone else use my key…”

Axl made a shrill noise of exasperation, trying not to squirm for how X’s lower body was literally pressing right against his _dick_. “Then get up and unlock it _for_ me.”

“Alright, alright…” X pushed himself up with a grunt, for some reason deciding that his hand needed to end up right between Axl’s legs as he did so. Axl clapped a hand over his mouth, and X blinked in confusion when the redhead buried his face in his hands. “Wha…w’s wrong, Axl…”

“Nothing,” Axl mumbled. “Nothing, X. You just groped me, that’s all. No big deal.”

X blinked, his eyes widening as he seemed to go from half asleep to wide awake in half a second flat. “O-oh- oh _god_ , I’m so sorry I didn’t...I didn’t mean to…!” He pulled his hand back, but not before having left it there long enough to feel…

Well…

“O-oh…”

“Y...yeah...um…” Axl coughed faintly, drawing his legs up to his chest and offering X a sheepish smile. “I...may have been mostly or entirely lying about having to go pee...so…”

“C...clearly,” X mumbled. “Um...s...sorry…”

“I-it’s not your fault,” Axl said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to ignore the heated tension pressing uncomfortably tight against the front of his jeans. “It’s just...you...uh...kinda rolled over on me and your leg ended up on my crotch and you smell _really_ nice and you’re pretty cute too and did I just say that out loud.”

X had fallen silent as Axl babbled on, his cheeks growing more and more flushed the longer the redhead carried on. “Y...yes,” he said softly. “Y-you did.”

“O...oh. Well. Um.”

“I’m...kind of flattered, honestly,” X said, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “N-not many people say that to me and mean it. Um...you do mean it, don’t you?”

“I do, I do!” Axl said quickly. “Of course I do, I wouldn’t lead you on like that, god no! I like you. I mean...we just met, but I like you. You’re super sweet and I like...talking to you…”

He trailed off when he realized that X was watching him with wide green eyes, puppy eyes almost. “Did...did I say something wrong?” Axl asked when X didn’t say anything for several moments.

“No, just…” X’s eyes flicked downward, and Axl curled up just a little tighter until the brunet looked up again, seeming to fixate on Axl’s lips for a moment before shyly meeting his gaze. “Ax...Axl?”

“W-what?”

“Can…” X shuffled, folding his hands in his lap and twiddling his thumbs. “Can I kiss you?”

A pause.

“ _What_?!”

“W-what?!” X jumped, starting to scramble his way back. “Do you not want-”

“N-no, I do, I just didn’t expect-!” Axl took a deep breath to cool himself off, physically slapping his cheeks a few times. “Okay. Okay, sorry. I’m good. I’m chill. Um...you’re serious?”

X nodded quickly.

“W...well...I am too.” Axl managed the smallest of smiles, beckoning X closer with a curl of his finger. “C...c’mere.”

“O-okay.” Nervously, X shuffled forward, allowing Axl to settle a hand on the back of his head. “Y...you’ve done this before?” he asked softly, their features just close enough to be able to feel one another’s breath.

“Not once,” Axl said, tugging X closer and connecting their lips before the brunet could say anything else. It was a soft kiss, light and chaste and more affectionate than sloppy, but it was...a _nice_ kiss. Certainly a nice first kiss. He allowed it to linger maybe just a little longer than he needed to before slowly pulling back, curious teal eyes meeting wide green. “S...so?”

“Th...that was kind of nice,” X said, squirming in embarrassment. “Um...well not kind of, it was…” He swallowed. “Axl, c-can…” Nervously, he reached down to place a hand on Axl’s leg, causing the redhead to tense slightly. “Can I…?”

“You _want_ to?”

“I-I think...I mean...I wouldn’t... _mind_ , i-if you want me to…”

_Oh god, please do…_ Axl gulped audibly, settling his hand over X’s and giving a slow, almost nervous nod. “Y-you can,” he said softly. “I...I don’t mind, i-it’s not like anyone’s gonna catch us…”

“The door’s locked, I hope not,” X muttered, fumbling to undo Axl’s jeans and ending up needing the redhead’s help. “S...sorry.”

“Nervous?” Axl said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, X, I won’t force you. Take your time, it’s all right…”

X nodded, tugging Axl’s jeans down just enough to be able to give him a soft, gentle stroke through the material of his underwear, taking to squeezing and rubbing at him when Axl relaxed with a soft murmur of content. “That’s...okay with you?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, feels good,” Axl said, drawing a shaky sigh. “Your hands feel n-nh...nice.”

“They’re a little rough, actually,” X said, carefully slipping a hand under Axl’s waistband to stroke at him directly. “Kind of comes with handling books a lot.”

“Sure don’t feel like it,” Axl said with a quiet sigh of pleasure. “Mmmh…”

“Lotion,” X explained simply. “Lots of lotion.” 

There was a pause, and then Axl began to laugh, one of those barely-contained laughs that ended up being a lot of spluttering and snorting. “What?” X said. “What’s so funny?!”

“I guttered that so hard,” Axl said. “Oh god, I’m so sorry…”

X rolled his eyes, tugging Axl’s underwear down over his hips and causing the redhead to shiver at the cool air against his skin. “Okay,” Axl said, his chest rising and falling just a little faster as X began stroking him with a little more confidence. “Okay, you really _are_ good at that, n-no joke. Pr...practiced on yourself or what?”

“Shut up, Axl.” As if to preempt a retort, X leaned up to place a kiss on the redhead’s lips, a little stronger this time, as if he was more confident with himself. Axl whimpered against his mouth, and he found himself smiling. He...really was _cute_ , to be honest…

“Ah...hang...hang on,” Axl said after a moment, leaning back from the kiss to pull his shirt off over his head. “I don’t wanna get my shirt all a mess,” he explained.

X nodded, kissing him again and resuming his touches, finding himself shivering each time Axl made a noise against his lips. “Ax...Axl?” he said after a couple minutes, having to back away from their kiss to take a breath. “Can I ask you t...to...uhm…”

“Give a little back?” Axl said with a smirk. He leaned forward to give X’s neck a few kisses that quickly turned into nips, reaching down to trail a teasing little touch between the brunet’s legs. “Indeed you can...and I just might comply for someone as cute as you…”

He made quick work of tugging X’s pants and underwear off, allowing X to pull his shirt off as well before settling down on his side and easing the brunet down with him. “Just lay still,” Axl practically purred, tugging the blanket up over both of them and beginning to kiss down along X’s chest and stomach. “I’ll take care of you.”

“A-Axl, what are y-” X squeaked when he felt a soft kiss being placed on his tip, a tremor of anticipation rushing through him from head to toe. “H...have you ever…?”

“Well...yes and no,” Axl replied, licking his lips to moisten them. “I’ve done it on, um, myself, so…”

“With your _mouth_?”

There was a pause, followed by a soft, “Eeeeyep,” before Axl abruptly got to work, taking X’s tip in his mouth and sliding down about halfway before pulling back, pausing, and then dropping down again. X’s breathing hitched, the foreign sensation all but making him want to squirm. “Axl…s-shit…!”

Axl simply made a muffled noise in response, quickly taking up a steady rhythm and admittedly taking just a little _too_ much enjoyment in the way X began to whimper and twitch under his touch. He brought his hand up to pleasure what he couldn't reach with his mouth, eventually giving a not so deliberate moan and shuddering when X inadvertently bucked against him. "Ah, s...sorry," X whispered, reaching down to ruffle Axl's hair as if in apology. "Didn't mean to..."

"S'okay," Axl said, pausing for breath and bringing a hand up to give X's length a few more strokes. "C'n I try something else?"

"S...sure but I should probably warn you." X shifted back as Axl wriggled up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't...have a lot of endurance for this kinda thing."

"I don't either, so we're even," Axl laughed. "I'm a horny twenty year old, X, let's be real. Just..." He reached down, gently taking hold of both his and X's length and giving a slow, experimental roll of his hips. "Trust me..."

X gasped, a wave of dirty arousal rushing over him at once. "Axl, th-that's...!"

"What? Inappropriate?" Axl rolled his eyes. "We're naked in a pillow fort under a blanket in the library at like two in the morning, I think we’re past the point of inappropriate.”

“Th-that’s true bu- o-oh god…” X couldn’t help but move his hips back against Axl’s, whining every time their tips brushed together and shivering when Axl began to whimper with pleasure as well. “Oh g- _god_ , keep doing that…”

“M-most definitely,” Axl said with a soft moan, pushing X onto his back and shifting to straddle him. “I’d offer to- h-haaa...take you a little farther, but we don’t have- a-ah…”

“P-protection?” X whimpered out, swallowing and arching his back to grind up against the redhead.

Axl nodded, adding a breathless-sounding, “Or lube,” and stroking their lengths with his hand a little more roughly as he spoke. “A-ah- mmh…”

“D-dammit, Axl,” X said, tipping his head back and closing his eyes and gasping faintly when Axl immediately took to kissing at his exposed neck. “W-we’re gonna...gonna make a mess, w-we can’t…”

“Yeah, that’s-” Axl grunted, rubbing more insistently as if he was getting impatient. “Why...mmh...I made you lay on your ba- aaahck…”

There was a pause, and then X whimpered in understanding, Axl easily able to feel the heat rising from the brunet’s features. “Oh, shh,” Axl whispered, trailing a slow, sensual lick along X’s throat and giving the skin near his collarbone a gentle nip. “I’ll clean you off, promise…”

“A-Axl wh-!” X’s attempt to protest was cut off by a long, embarrassingly loud moan, and he found himself involuntarily jerking his hips against Axl’s hand. “F-fuck, Axl I-I’m gonna…!”

“Y-yeah, me too,” Axl panted, giving X’s neck another lick and a sloppy kiss and holding him down by the shoulder when he squirmed with the effort of holding back. “It’s okay, y-you can…”

“B-but your hand,” X protested halfheartedly. “I-it’ll get all...all over…”

Axl simply nodded, burying his face against the brunet’s collarbone with a whine and stroking and jerking against him that much more aggressively. X’s breathing hitched, his muscles tensing and his toes curling as pleasure spiked through him, and he moaned again as he came and white heat spilled from his tip onto Axl’s hand and both of their stomachs. Axl felt a wave of arousal rush through him, the sensation easily pushing him over the edge to his own climax, and X whined aloud when he felt more wet warmth on his skin. “A-aaaa- Axl…!”

“S-shit…!” Axl flopped down on X’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the brunet’s pounding heart, the way he gasped and panted as he slowly came down from his high. “Shit, X...th-that was…”

“Some...something else,” X finished for him. “Y-you okay?”

“Yeah…” Axl pushed himself up with a soft grunt, ducking down to gently lick the brunet’s stomach clean, not seeming to mind the taste in the slightest and causing X to shiver faintly. Once he was satisfied, Axl crawled back up to settle on X’s chest again, drawing a soft, contented sigh. “Mmmm…”

X seemed to relax visibly, smiling and laying his arms around the redhead and giving his forehead an affectionate nuzzle. “Much better,” Axl murmured. “Mmm, you still smell nice…”

“And you’re still nice and warm.” X, too, drew a long sigh of contentment, his green eyes drifting shut.

“X?” Axl murmured after a long, almost peaceful silence.

“Mmm?”

“Can I-” The redhead paused to yawn. “See you again?”

X’s smile broadened, and he nodded, squeezing Axl just a little tighter. “I’d like that,” he said softly. “You can come by my place sometime if you want.” A pause, and then he flushed, adding a barely audible, “W-we could go a little farther then if you want…I-I have...the stuff we’d need…”

Axl couldn’t help but give a quiet laugh, happily snuggling himself closer. “I’d love to. So...that means we’re friends, right?”

“I should hope we are,” X said with a faint blush. “This would be kinda awkward if we weren’t.”

Something about Axl seemed to soften altogether at that, and he smiled in a way that was somehow far from his usual relaxed grin. “Good,” he whispered. “Then I’m going back to sleep.”

“Me too,” X agreed with a yawn. “Goodnight, Axl.”

“Night, X. Sleep well…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

They saw each other off and on for the next four months or so, never quite managing to actually get together at X’s place- though more due to bad luck than lack of trying. Neither of them ever actually referred to their little lunches and coffee shop talks as ‘dates’, but…

All the same, it was becoming pretty clear that Axl had fallen head over heels for the freckled brunet.

He was _cute_ , he was cute and nice and sweet and he was adorable when he blushed and he had such a soft, gentle laugh except sometimes if he laughed _really_ loud he’d kind of snort a little and then he’d realize it and blush even more. Every time they were together Axl would feel little flutters in his stomach and when they hugged the flutters would move up to his chest and make him giggle like a total _idiot_.

Whether or not X felt the same, Axl wasn’t entirely sure, so he kept quiet about it.

Finally, _finally_ , they managed to find a week where they both had two days off, nothing to get in their way or disturb them or keep them from each other. X promised Axl a cooked-from-scratch dinner (and delivered, no less, the brunet was a _damn_ fine cook) and they ended up spending most of the evening talking about nothing in particular and then eating while talking about nothing in particular and finally snuggling on the couch and talking some more.

“Sooooooooo…” After some time, Axl shifted, lazily settling his head on X’s lap and folding his hands on his stomach. “Can weeeeee...call this a dinner date or what?”

“A date, huh…” X scratched his cheek shyly, a somewhat flustered smile twitching at his lips. “Like...an actual date date?”

Axl nodded, and X leaned down to give him a light kiss on the nose. They hadn’t _really_ kissed since that night in the library, just a little nuzzle or a peck on the cheek now and again when no one else was looking. “Can I kiss you?” Axl asked softly, and this time it was X’s turn to nod.

The redhead sat up, settling a hand on the back of X’s head and tugging him into a soft, sweet kiss, just like he had that night in the library. X relaxed easily, murmuring in quiet contentment and nervously opening his mouth when Axl’s tongue traced across his lower lip. Soft and sweet quickly turned a little more insistent, a little more heated and passionate, Axl’s arms dropping down to lace around X’s waist and pull him closer.

They didn’t pull apart save for a momentary pause here and there to take a breath, tongues brushing together and hands gradually beginning to roam along one another’s bodies as if testing and exploring. Axl felt X’s breathing speed up just slightly, and his own heart began to race with something between nervousness and excitement. He’d never made out with someone before and he was making out with _X_ , he was making out with his _crush_.

Gradually, a little cautiously almost, he began pressing kisses across X’s jawline up to his ear, and then down along his neck. X tipped his head back as if by reflex, and Axl smiled, nuzzling his chin for a moment before placing an almost delicate kiss on his throat, able to feel as the brunet swallowed as though nervous. “You okay?” Axl murmured, lips still pressed to X’s neck.

“Y...yeah,” X said softly, unable to help running his hands up and down along Axl’s slim waist and hips, admiring him almost. “I-I’m okay. I’m fine…”

“Hey,” Axl whispered, sitting up just slightly. “You wanna...break your streak of bad dates and prove my ‘friends’ wrong…?”

One hand found its way up to rest on X’s cheek, and the brunet smiled softly, leaning forward to place a light kiss on Axl’s lips. “I’d like that,” he said. “I think I’d like that a lot, Axl.”

He got to his feet, murmuring a ‘wait here’ before quickly making his way back to the bedroom, returning a minute or two later with exactly what they hadn’t had...last time they’d gotten a little intimate together. “We can do it right this time,” he said, barely getting a chance to set everything on the coffee table before Axl tugged him back down onto the couch and pulled him into another kiss, wasting no time and starting this one already open-mouthed.

X whimpered against Axl’s lips, any nervousness he might’ve felt quickly melting away to arousal at the way Axl kissed him just so perfectly, insistent but not too rough, slim fingers slipping their way under his shirt to trace over his stomach and chest. “Your stomach’s cute,” Axl said, unable to help giving X’s navel a light tickle.

The brunet squeaked, jumping in surprise and giving a rather goofy-sounding giggle.  “Oh my god,” Axl said.  “Oh.  My god.  X, are you _ticklish_?”

“N-no!” X said, shaking his head rapidly. “No, I’m not, I- EEP!” His protest was cut off when Axl quite suddenly began tickling his sides and stomach with that much more enthusiasm, the brunet almost immediately beginning to flail and laugh and very quickly ending up pinned down on his back. “A-Axl, stop- stopstopstop, come on th-this isn’t sexy at all, a-aaaaaah…!”

“But it’s fuuuuuuun,” Axl teased, peppering X’s face with kisses and tugging his shirt up to blow a raspberry on his stomach, eliciting a half-squeal half-laugh. All of a sudden, Axl’s kisses changed from playful to passionate, the touches of his lips softening as he kissed up along X’s stomach to his chest, tongue trailing in a slow circle around the brunet’s left nipple. X seemed to relax, still panting as he caught his breath from his fit of laughter but relaxing under Axl’s touch all the same. “Mmmm, now that’s more like it…”

X murmured a quiet agreement, his chest rising and falling in a soft, contented sigh. He liked...the way Axl’s hands felt. They were cold, just a little rough, but that just made him shiver all the more in pleasure at each touch. Axl placed a hand between the brunet’s legs, and X nodded, trembling with barely-contained anticipation as his partner gently undid his jeans and tugged them down over his hips-

Only to suddenly change his mind and sit up, making a rather slow and _sensual_ display of tugging his shirt off over his head, unzipping his jeans and pushing them just sliiiiiightly low on his hips before pausing to watch as X wriggled out of his shirt in a motion that was...the complete opposite of sexy. “You dork,” Axl snickered, sliding his pants and underwear the rest of the way off and leaning down to place his hands over X’s as the brunet started to take his own off. “Lemme help…~”

X relented without protest, flushing dark red at how... _exposed_ he felt as Axl helped with the removal of the rest of his clothing. “D-don’t _stare_ ,” he mumbled, averting his gaze and resisting the urge to curl up in a ball and hide himself.

“Sooooorry,” Axl said. “I couldn’t see you last time, it was too dark. You’re…” He paused, swallowing and reflexively licking his lips. “Really attractive…”

He brushed his hands down along X’s waist and over his broad hips, tracing across his soft thighs and then back up to his absolutely _adorable_ stomach. “You’re _amazing_ ,” Axl breathed, leaning down to place loving kisses everywhere his hands had touched. “You’re so soft and perfect…”

“A-aw come on,” X said, blushing even harder and reaching down to run his fingers through Axl’s hair. “Now you’re just flattering me.”

“Mhm, precisely.” Axl took to ghosting the barest of kisses up and down along the sides of X’s length, kisses turning to licks and licks turning into soft suckles, just enough to rile his partner up and get him hard.

Not that it really took much, mind you. Embarrassingly little, really.

Though Axl wasn’t one to talk for the way he was already beginning to pant just a little bit with growing excitement, no matter how hard he tried to stay sweet and sensual. “S-so,” X said, sitting up and pulling Axl into another kiss before the redhead could get too into his oral. All the same, Axl continued to touch and stroke all over his hips and waist and groan, the teasing in and of itself almost enough to make X whine. “Who...who’s gonna...mm...be on top…?”

“Dunno,” Axl purred in between trading kisses with the brunet. “M’good with either, I just want _you_ , X. I want _you_ , nobody else right now. Just you.”

X couldn’t help a smile, warmth seeming to fill his chest at the words.  Axl wanted him- no one else but _him_. It was...really nice to be wanted. “Y-you can have me, if you want,” he whispered, pausing for another kiss. “Show...show me what it’s like…”

“I can do that,” Axl said with a nod, his eyes drifting halfway shut when X reached down to give him a slow stroke. “Mmmmm, feels good, doesn’t it…”

“Really good,” X agreed softly, pulling Axl closer to him and trying to mimic the way they’d ground and rubbed together the first time they’d been intimate. “A-ah, mmh…”

“Y-yeah, just like that,” Axl breathed, tipping his head back and allowing X to kiss at his neck this time, practically shuddering and melting at the feel of his soft, sweet lips. “Fuck, that’s good, keep doing that…”

“Not too much,” X said, unable to help a soft laugh. “You know neither of us has any endurance whatsoever.”

“Mmm, true that,” Axl agreed. “True that…” He grunted, just barely rolling his hips against X’s and eliciting a faint moan from the brunet. “Ever- mmm...fingered yourself before?”

X blushed _hard_ at that, nodding shyly and burrowing his face in Axl’s neck. “Y-yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, I have. I’ve, uhm...used...used toys now and then too, hence why I already have some...lube on hand.” The last few words came out in a barely-intelligible squeak, causing Axl to laugh aloud.

“And here I thought you’d wanted to be prepared just for little old me,” he teased, nudging X down onto his back again and reaching for the bottle on the coffee table. “Well, this oughta make this just...a little easier, anyway.” Not that he hadn’t used a couple of toys himself here and there, so at least he knew what the, er, preparations would be like.

He coated two of his fingers in the cool gel, trying to be careful not to drip any on the couch and trembling with excitement when X shifted to spread his legs juuuuust enough to allow Axl to do as he pleased. God, that was so hot… “Relax for me, okay?” Axl said softly, stroking across X’s entrance for a moment before gently easing a finger inside of him. X was...a little loose, not quite non-virginal loose- not that Axl would know what it felt like but he could guess- but man Axl hoped that tightness would feel like heaven once he finally got to-

Focus, Axl, all in good time.

X relaxed into the fingering almost at once, letting his head fall back as a quiet noise of contentment rose in his throat. “You're so cute when you're noisy," Axl murmured, moving his finger in slow motions, giving a gentle tug sideways, then up, then to the other side, carefully helping the brunet to relax and loosen up. "And once again there's no one to catch us in the act..."

"No one...whatsoever," X said with a soft, pleased sigh. He paused, as if listening to something, and then he began to smile. "Hey...you hear that?"

"Huh?" Axl looked up and tilted his head, and a smile graced his features when he heard the quiet hissing and pattering of raindrops outside. "Heh...just like last time..."

"Only warmer," X agreed, leaning up to give Axl an affectionate nuzzle. “Mm, go ahead and add another for me…?”

Axl had _no_ protests to that whatsoever, though he did take a moment to add a little more lube to his fingers before resuming his work. X relaxed just as easily this time, his chest beginning to rise and fall more quickly. “Feels good?” Axl asked, repeating his previous action of moving his fingers from side to side, though he couldn’t help but press a little deeper in this time.

“R-really good,” X whispered. “Oh, shit, really good...go a...a little further a-and curl your fingers upward- ah…”

The redhead’s eyes began to gleam with interest at that, and it took him mere moments to find _exactly_ the spot X was talking about and brush his fingertips over it in a slow, deliberate stroke. “Like thaaaaaaat~?”

“A-aah, yes, yes, just like that!” X gasped out, reflexively arching his back and giving a low whine. “Right...r-right there…!”

“Ohhhh, that’s cute,” Axl laughed, placing affectionate little kisses all over X’s thighs and stomach and never quite venturing close enough to his length to satisfy. “That’s _too_ cute, X, you’re so cute.”

X pressed his lips together to muffle himself, his breath hitching slightly when Axl pulled his fingers out, only to resume a minute later with three this time. "Aaa- A-Axl, slow- slow down, y-you're gonna make me _cum_ , a-ahn- nn...!"

"Shhhh...~" Axl snickered, the way X writhed beneath his touch sending a flare of dirty arousal through him from head to...well, groin, mostly. “You wanna go the rest of the way with me, bluejay?”

X flushed at the nickname, nodding shyly and biting his lower lip as Axl sat up. All the same, he had to make a visible effort not to laugh while he watched the redhead spend the next solid minute or so making quite the spectacular display of... _trying_ to put on one of the condoms X had brought out with the lube. Trying being the keyword. “Uh, Axl-”

“Hush,” Axl muttered. “I’m...busy…”

“You need a little help with that?” X asked, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle a soft giggle. 

“No. Yes. Maybe. Shut up and help me so I can fuck you up the ass.”

X laughed aloud, shaking his head in amusement and helping Axl put the condom on _properly_ this time. “Better?” he teased, earning himself a playful smack on the arm...and a kiss on the cheek. “Okay, okay! I’ll make it up to you, huh?”

He settled back down, curling his legs up to his chest and leaving his backside...very much exposed and very much right there and very much _really_ cute, his ass was so fucking absolutely cute. “How’s this for you?” he asked, letting his green eyes slide halfway shut and licking his top lip in what _had_ to be a deliberately suggestive manner.

“Oh, you…” Axl shuddered, licking his own lips and fumbling to grab the bottle and spread a generous amount of lube on himself. “That’s just unfair, you’re making me way too eager here and you’ve hardly even touched me.”

“That’s the idea,” X said with an unusually coy wink. “Hurry up before my endurance runs out~”

Axl bit his lower lip in anticipation, placing his hands on the backs of X’s thighs to help hold him in place and smiling when X reached down to twine their fingers in an almost playful gesture. “You sure you’re okay with this?” Axl asked, giving X’s left hand a light kiss as he lined himself up with the brunet’s entrance.

“Yeah,” X said, closing his eyes and drawing a slow breath to keep himself relaxed. “Yeah, I’m sure. I want...I want to be yours, Axl, please. Please…”

“Me too,” Axl whispered. “I-I really…” Gently, he eased his hips forward, just barely starting to ease into the brunet and pausing when X gave a soft whine. “Y-you okay?”

“M’fine,” X replied, taking deep, shaky breaths to help calm himself from the initial discomfort. “I-it’s all right, I’m fine. What...what were you saying befo- o-ohh…”

Axl shivered slightly, the warmth and foreign tightness around his tip making the horny virginal twenty-year-old part of him want to just give in and fuck the brunet senseless there and then. _Sweetly_ , he reminded himself. _Soft and sweet, down boy._ “Ah, I was...mmh- trying to say that I really…” He pressed just a little deeper, this time giving a whine of his own. “A-ahn, f-fuck…”

“O-oh god,” X whimpered out, discomfort quickly turning to a pleasure that was both foreign and familiar at the same time. “Oh god, Axl, m-move, please move with me…”

“M-mmhm.” Axl nodded weakly, trying to fall into a steady motion of rolling his hips, and really trying _hard_ not to jerk too much for X’s sake. “I was...a-ah...mm, s’trying to...to tell you…” He was cut off this time by a clap of thunder outside, and he rolled his eyes, a soft laugh rising in his chest. “Oh fuck, this is hopeless.”

X couldn’t help but laugh as well, giving Axl’s hands a gentle squeeze, their fingers still intertwined even as the redhead began to thrust against him a little more strongly. “Jus...just tell me later,” he said breathlessly, letting his head fall back and giving a long, low moan of pleasure. “G-god, that feels...you feel _amazing_ , mmmnh…”

“You feel...pretty amazing yourself,” Axl said, his breaths beginning to come in soft pants. “S’t-tight, nnnh…” He pulled out just long enough to coat himself in a bit more lube, quickly pressing back in and resuming his pace. “Y-you’re gonna drive me _crazy_ like this, y-you’re so...s-so…”

“Please don’t...use too many fancy words to describe the inside of my ass,” X said with another shaky laugh. “I’m...I’m good, I’ll take your word for it that it feels good.”

Axl made a noise somewhere between a wheeze and a snort, shifting to allow X’s legs to rest on his shoulders. “I’m not even gonna begin to comment on that,” he snickered. “I think I’ll just get payback instead.”

“P-payba- a-aaaaah…!” X’s attempt to speak cut off into an airy noise of pleasure when Axl thrusted in deeper, deep enough to bring himself over the brunet’s sweet spot. “F-fuck, Axl, right there…!”

“O-ohh, Ch...Christ…” Axl swallowed, X having rather suddenly tensed up around him in pleasure at the thrust. “X, r-remember...what I said before…”

“Which part, Axl?” X panted, his toes curling slightly as he tried to jerk his hips back against Axl’s. “You...you say a lot of th...things. You talk too mu- u-uhh...m-much…”

Again, Axl rolled his eyes, giving a purposefully hard jerk in retaliation and grinning at the way X whined in response. “What I said,” he continued. “About hav...having like n-no endurance for this kinda thing.”

“Y-yeah, I know,” X said with a nod and a whimper. “S...same still applies here, f...f-fhhhh...fa- aaaahster, Axl, please- mmh…”

Axl simply whined in response, nodding weakly and taking hold of X’s hips to hold him steady as he picked up his pace. Thunder crashed outside, mixing with their increasingly loud moans and drowning out the sound of skin slapping against skin with every thrust. “F-fucking...fucking hell,” X gasped. “O-oh god, f-fuck...f-fuck me, Axl, y-you’re gonna make me…”

“A-ahn-nnnh, s-same,” Axl whined. “This f-feels _amazing_ , o-oh man…” He took a shaky breath, tightening his muscles as if trying to hold himself back. “F- _fuck_ , you’re _amazing_ …”

“Axl, m’g-gonna…!” Again, X gasped, feeling blissful heat winding itself tighter and tighter between his legs. “O-oh, fuck me, f-fuck me, I-I’m gonna _cum_ , Axl, I’m...I’m gonna…!”

He tipped his head back with a long, loud moan, body shuddering and tensing rhythmically as he came, a whine rising in his throat when he felt wet warmth spill from his tip to run down the sides of his length and trickle over his stomach. “G-god, that’s- mmh…” Axl gave a low moan as well, the way X tightened around him feeling like absolute _heaven_. “Th-that’s really hot, g-god I needa…”

A bit clumsily, he pulled out and sat back to catch his breath, allowing X to help him tug the condom off and discard it. X didn’t take his hand away, instead beginning to stroke the redhead hard and fast, and Axl was quick to join him, their hands bumping and brushing together at each stroke. “F-fuu- uuuuhck, f-fasterrrrrrr,” Axl practically begged, jerking his hips into the touch as rapidly as he could and not caring about being gentle or steady in the slightest. “F-faster, please, fuck, f-fuck…!”

It didn’t take much to bring him to his peak, a near-wail of pleasure slipping past his lips. X gasped when he felt more warmth spilling onto him. “A-Axl, f-fuck…!”

“S...sorry…!” Axl took a deep, shaky breath, fumbling to let X’s legs down from his shoulders. “Sor...sorry, I didn’t...mean...fuck…”

X laughed breathlessly, shaking his head and pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Oh, come here, you.” He ducked his head, tongue moving in gentle motions across Axl’s length and tip, licking away any trace of white, and once he was finished he sat up again to press a kiss to Axl’s lips. “Mmmmm~”

“Mph-!” Axl practically squeaked, startle quickly melting into amusement as he kissed back and wrapped his arms around X’s waist and pulled him close. “Now that was just mean,” he teased when they pulled apart several moments later, allowing X’s head to settle on his shoulder.

X drew a slow, contented sigh, his eyes drifting shut and a smile curling at his lips. He didn’t seem to mind that they were both still naked; quite the contrary, the feel of Axl’s bare skin against his own was...wonderful. Soothing, calming almost. He liked having someone else near.

“Axl?” he murmured after a silence that was length, but not awkward or uncomfortable.

“Mmmmm?”

“What were you trying to tell me before…?”

A faint dust of color came over Axl’s features, and he shifted, settling one arm across X’s shoulders. “Um…w-well...see...see I was trying to...uhm…”

X looked up, and Axl coughed softly, whatever previous courage he’d felt seemingly having faded in a snap. “I-I was...trying to…” Axl looked away, taking a deep breath and mumbling out a half-coherent and very rapidly-spoken, “IwastryingtosaythatIreallylikeyou.”

“I…” X blinked, brushing his hair out of his eyes and tipping his head slightly. “C-come again? I didn’t catch most of that.”

“I-I was trying to say that I really like you!”

X flushed bright red at the words, and Axl did as well, the redhead practically jumping when X leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “I-I really like you too,” he said softly. “I…I have for a while. I just didn’t know how to tell you, y-y’know?”

“You...y-you’ve been _crushing_ on me?”

The brunet nodded shyly.

“So...so do you wanna…?”

A pause, and then X nodded again, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Axl’s mouth. “I do,” he whispered. “R-really, Axl. I wanna...I wanna be with you, you’re like one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.”

“D-ditto!” Axl said, turning to face the brunet and taking hold of both of his hands. “I mean you’re...you’re so sweet and friendly and you’re a really good cook and you’re really... _really_...really cute. Really.”

“Really?” X said, unable to help a grin. “You sure?”

“Oh, shut up,” Axl laughed, shaking his head and pulling the brunet closer again. “Shut up and let me kiss you.”

Before X could respond, Axl’s lips were pressing against his, and he let his eyes drift shut with a long, contented sigh, relaxing in Axl’s- his _boyfriend’s_ \- arms. Boyfriend. That was a nice word to apply to himself.

Neither of them seeming inclined to take the effort to get dressed, they simply curled up under a blanket on the couch, soon dozing off in one another’s arms.


End file.
